


They’re But A Myth || Various x Reader ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Assassin - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/F, F/M, Folklore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, reader is a mythological creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You’re not supposed to be real....that’s what people kept saying...that is until the Assassins  entered your life and you’re about to show them his real you can get.
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Arno Dorian/Reader, Bayek (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Edward Kenway/Reader, Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Reader, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Evie Frye/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. The Creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is going to be a different type of Folk creature depending on the location.
> 
> You’re welcome to comment an Assassin you don’t see.

**Edward Kenway x Mermaid!Reader:**

> The mermaids were amphibious beings, a hybrid of human and fish. The average mermaid had the appearance of a beautiful woman with long, flowing hair, and skin flecked with scales. From the waist down, however, a mermaid was comprised of a long, shimmering scaly fish-like tail.[[2]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpirates.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FMermaid%23cite_note-JS2-2&t=NDhiMjEyNGM0Mjk1YmFiYjE5MzcxMmNiMWRkYzNhMTFjMzNiM2Q2NCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924) Further undermining their conventional beauty, mermaids hid sharp, fang-like teeth in their mouths.

**Arno Dorian x Loups garous!Reader:**

> The loups-garous do not have to wait until the full moon to transform into wolves.The loups-garous are also fully aware of what transpires when they’re in wolf form, so they don’t turn into raving wild beasts. They retain their intelligence but their senses and abilities are enhanced—making them so much more difficult to destroy than the average werewolves.

**Evior x Selkie!Reader:**

> In Norse and Celtic mythology, selkies or selkie folk meaning “seal folk” are mythological beings capable of therianthropy, changing from seal to human form by shedding their skin. They are found in folktales and mythology originating from the Northern Isles of Scotland. 

**Ezio Auditore x Unicorn!Reader:**

> In one of his notebooks [Leonardo da Vinci](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLeonardo_da_Vinci&t=OWI2MmFhZGRmOTk5MWQxNDI2Nzk3NGFkOWY5ZjM4NDBkY2ZjMDdhZCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924) wrote:
> 
> The unicorn, through its intemperance and not knowing how to control itself, for the love it bears to fair maidens forgets its ferocity and wildness; and laying aside all fear it will go up to a seated damsel and go to sleep in her lap, and thus the hunters take it.

**Alexios x Nymph!Reader:**

> A **nymph** ([Greek](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGreek_language&t=NjJjYjkyY2Q1YjNmZTNhMTM0MjdmYzZkYTdjYWUwNTM5NzVhNDA4YiwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924): νύμφη, _nýmphē_ ; [Ancient](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAttic_Greek&t=YjMyYWIzZWY1MWVmODQ3NTFiNTk3ZDgyYWM4Y2U5NGUyZTkzYjMzYSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924): [[nýmpʰɛː]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHelp%3AIPA%2FGreek&t=YzBhMmQwMjY2ZTlhOTFhMjMwMjc3NGU5YWJjYTU3ZTdlNjk4ZjU4OCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924), [Modern](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FModern_Greek&t=Y2Q4M2M3MTI1MTViNTAwY2EzOGZiYzY4YzNhY2FlNDdhZTNkM2Q1ZCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924): [[nímfi]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHelp%3AIPA%2FGreek&t=YzBhMmQwMjY2ZTlhOTFhMjMwMjc3NGU5YWJjYTU3ZTdlNjk4ZjU4OCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924)) in [ancient Greek folklore](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAncient_Greek_folklore&t=MGJmNDA2OTYxZWNjNzgyYmQ0M2I2NjE4ZjdlZDQ2MWE3NTE5YjdiMSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924) is a minor female [nature deity](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FNature_deity&t=YmFhYzBkYzQwNjQ3MzJjOGE0MTVlMWE2MmRjYjljMTkxOGFjMGQ3ZiwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924). Different from Greek [goddesses](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGoddess&t=ZmU4YjBmMTQzMTk4YjlkNWM4OTU5MGIzNGZkM2E2YmJhOWM2YzQ1NCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924), nymphs are generally regarded as personifications of nature, are typically tied to a specific place or landform, and are usually depicted as beautiful maidens. They were not necessarily immortal, but lived much longer than humans before they died.[[1]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FNymph%23cite_note-Parad1997-1&t=MDU3ZDQzNjcyNjcxZGE0MWQ4YjAyNDI0ZTBiNGY1NzliOTBlOGIwOSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924)
> 
> They are often divided into various broad subgroups, such as the [Meliae](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMeliae&t=ZWY3YTU5M2JkMjU4OGNmZWRkYTIwM2ZkZGM2MDNlZjQ3NGMxMWU3ZSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924) (ash tree nymphs), the [Naiads](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FNaiads&t=OGQxMTdhZDBlMWVhNmUwYTZkNTYzNGM5MjdhMDE2OTU1OGI1N2FiOCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924) (freshwater nymphs), the [Nereids](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FNereids&t=ZjkxZWE3YmM1NTQ3YmIxOGQ0MDVlYWQzMGVmMTk4NDA1ZjQwMDUxMSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924) (sea nymphs), and the [Oreads](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FOreads&t=ZjIxNmYwOGQwYzQ5NDQ1YmQ1ZDdhNDBiYWJhNzZkMGM2MmQ4YTA1ZiwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639859790616707072%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610223924) (mountain nymphs)

**Evie Frye x Black Dog!Reader:**

> A **black dog** is a [motif](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMotif_%28folkloristics%29&t=Yjk1MWI4MTJkNmNmMzViN2NmYjQxOGNkZWI0ZDg3Yjk2NTdhZGY4OCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007)[[1]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBlack_dog_%28ghost%29%23cite_note-1&t=ZDM2NmU0MzFmMjczZjVmYmVkOTNlYzA3Nzk1ZDc3NzdlMzYyNDViOSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) of a spectral or demonic entity found primarily in the [folklore](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFolklore&t=MTBhOTlmYmMxNmE0NzQzOWI0ZWYwMjA4ZWE5OWUwMjJlOWQ5YmJlMSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) of the [British Isles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBritish_Isles&t=NGJhYzMwZWYxOGFkNTM5ODY5YzRjYTc2NTAyYjI0NmMyOWNlNmMzYSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007). The black dog is essentially a nocturnal [apparition](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGhost&t=ZDk1YzVkNWRkNDY1OTUzMzc2YmM2NjNlMDc0YjNiZWUzMTQzZjBlZiwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007), in some cases a shapeshifter, and is often said to be associated with the [Devil](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDevil&t=NjJiZmRmZjI1ODYwODIxNTNhZDZkZWViZTdiMGYyM2NlOTBjZmI3MiwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) or described as a ghost or supernatural [hellhound](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHellhound&t=M2UyMTJkNzhhN2Q2OGZkYjdhODI0MzFhY2UzODk3YWZlMTE0YmQ4YSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007). Its appearance was regarded as a [portent of death](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FOmen&t=ZDM4OTM0MjY2YThlNTYyNTg0ZGZiOTRlM2IwZmM1YjdjNjBjNTdmZiwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007). It is generally supposed to be larger than a normal [dog](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDog&t=OTVhMWI0ZmI0ODE3MDc0ZjZjODY1ODg5MjQyYmFiYTFhNTBkZTFiMywwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) and often has large glowing eyes. It is sometimes associated with [electrical storms](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FElectrical_storm&t=MjFkYjg5YzE0ZTU0MTIxMTY4YjA1NTg0OWI1YjhjNjVjOWEzNWZmOCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) (such as [Black Shuck](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBlack_Shuck&t=ODQ5NDBmYjcyODljNDgwNTI1ZGUwOTgwMWMwMzRkODY1ZDYwOGYyNiwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007)’s appearance at [Bungay](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBungay&t=MGExYzEzY2NjMjk0YjMyODZmNzM1ZWYxZDFhYTUzMzgzZDRkMDlmYiwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007), [Suffolk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSuffolk&t=MWUxZGFjOGMxNTBjMmFlMDY5ODQ2ODc0OTI0NDdjY2E1OTgzMjIxMiwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007)) and also with [crossroads](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCrossroads_%28culture%29&t=NTBiMmQ1ZWYyNmVmOGQ5ODZkMzliZjlhOTYzM2UxMjkxMzZlNjU5ZSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007), places of [execution](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FExecution&t=OWFmNTNiMjE5ZjdjNmE3MjhlOWM2M2Y2MWIxZjAyYWVlNGUyZTE5OCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) and ancient pathways.
> 
> Black dogs are generally regarded as sinister or malevolent, and a few (such as the [Barghest](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBarghest&t=YjE1ZWE3NGY5YTgzMzJkODRlYTRjMTZhMGI1Y2E5ODAzNmM2Yzk2YywwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007)and Shuck) are said to be directly harmful.Some black dogs, however, such as the Gurt Dog in [Somerset](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSomerset&t=ZjNkYWEzZmM0NjRiMmExZTRhY2JlZjc4NTQzODUwNzg0MzdkN2QzYywwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) and the Black Dog of the [Hanging Hills](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHanging_Hills&t=MjI0MWYwMTg3MDVkNWZlODA5NTQzNWZjNjI2ZmJmOTc5MThiNjFkZSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) in [Connecticut](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FConnecticut&t=ODlhMzZiMmYzZTA4Y2E1MjNlNjE1MzRhYjVjZTdhZTc0ZjQ0NDljZCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007), [United States](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FUnited_States&t=MWEwZGY4ZGE5ODM1MzM2YWQ0NzdjNzRkZGM1MzIyYTg3N2MzYzM1ZiwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007), are said to behave benevolently. Some, known as guardian black dogs, guide travellers at night onto the right path or guard them from danger.

**Jacob Frye x Swan maiden!Reader:**

> The **swan maiden** is a mythical creature who [shapeshifts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FShapeshifting&t=M2Y4ZjE4ZTFhOTQ2NGUyOGUzODRiY2M3ZDJjNmQyZTRmYjUyOTA5ZSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) from human form to [swan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSwan&t=OWQyMGU0YTYzNjNhNGY1MmMwM2FkMzEyZjZjNmEzZDJlY2FmNjk2NSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) form.[[1]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSwan_maiden%23cite_note-1&t=YmZmYjhkMTU1MzQ3NzlmNmRiYTIwYTViNDc1MzVjM2RjYjcyMjJlNywwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007)The key to the transformation is usually a swan skin, or a garment with swan feathers attached. In folktales of this type, the male character spies the maiden, typically by some body of water (usually bathing), then snatches away the feather garment (or some other article of clothing), which prevents her from flying away (or swimming away, or renders her helpless in some other manner), forcing her to become his wife.

**Bayek x Sekhmet!Reader:**

> In [Egyptian mythology](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FEgyptian_mythology&t=ZTVhMzg0NzI1NjhhMGEzMmUyNzMzNjk4NWI1ZGM2NmUxYjk3NTJkZSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007), Sekhmet ([/ˈsɛkˌmɛt/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHelp%3AIPA%2FEnglish&t=ODdlYjhlNGRjYmFkZTZkNzBjNmI3OWMzMDVlYjUzZWFmODBkYzU0OCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007)[[1]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSekhmet%23cite_note-1&t=MWVlZGY5OGY5ODhmMTJjYTNjN2UxMGVhMTcwYmVkNTZiZWZiNzJjNCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) or Sachmis ([/ˈsækmɪs/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHelp%3AIPA%2FEnglish&t=ODdlYjhlNGRjYmFkZTZkNzBjNmI3OWMzMDVlYjUzZWFmODBkYzU0OCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007)), also spelled Sakhmet, Sekhet, Sakhet, or Scheme, among other spellings), is a warrior goddess as well as goddess of healing. She is depicted as a [lioness](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLion&t=NWJlNGZiMmMwNWE2Njg1M2M2Y2IxYTFkZGEyYzFiN2JkZDU0MDUxOCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007). She was seen as the protector of the [pharaohs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPharaoh&t=YTdkZDA4OWQ3ODkxYzBiMmM1MzMyZDA0MmM5ZjNjZGRjMzU3ODE4OSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) and led them in warfare. Upon death, Sekhmet continued to protect them, bearing them to the [afterlife](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAfterlife&t=NWFlYWNjMWNlYjYzMmM5YjRjNDkyMDA4ZWU4Yjk5ZDhkYjAxNGVhMCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007).
> 
> {{ Here the Sekmet will be a species serving under the goddess }

**Connor Kenway x Thunderbird!Reader:  
**

> The **thunderbird** is a [legendary creature](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLegendary_creature&t=MDI1ODRiYTU1ZmEzZWZkMGFkOWEzNGFkNTMxMDEzODgwZDk1NTAxYywwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) in certain [North American indigenous peoples’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FIndigenous_peoples_of_the_Americas&t=YTBhNTlkYWEzMjc4Y2VhNTA3ZDQzOWUyMGY2ODNiYzc0NTA0Mzc1ZCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007)history and culture. It is considered a supernatural being of power and strength. It is especially important, and frequently depicted, in the art, songs and oral histories of many [Pacific Northwest Coast](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FIndigenous_peoples_of_the_Pacific_Northwest_Coast&t=OTQ1YWMwOWQ4MmY1MGVhMDY2ZWRhMjU2MDBhZGFhNTA5NDhiOTYzZSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007) cultures, but is also found in various forms among some peoples of the [American Southwest](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAmerican_Southwest&t=Y2U5ZmJhNzAwZGVkMmI3NzIzNTgzN2UzMmNhZWJjNmVkYzkwMTQ1NCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007), [East Coast of the United States](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FEast_Coast_of_the_United_States&t=YjdhMWVjMzg2YjkwNTQ5OTMyMTlmYWI5Zjc0MThiY2RjNzA5OGJjMSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007), [Great Lakes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGreat_Lakes&t=MjZhNTJlYWFkOTI0N2I2YWJmYWZmODRlNjVhYzQ1MzEwOTdmZGUyMCwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007), and [Great Plains](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPlains_Indians&t=NGFjZGQzM2M2YjVmM2FkYmE5MmQxM2YwNDY2ZTE4YjZkZDRiNWM0ZSwwTGRNUmxheg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639870024560099328%2Ftheyre-but-a-myth-series&m=1&ts=1610301007).

  
  



	2. Sirens Song || Edward Kenway || Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward had always thought Mermaids were a myth, that is until one saved his life now the man finds himself caught up in a mess he wanted nothing a part of. That is until he see's you again, the very woman that saved his life and now he must return the favor and save yours from Juan Ponce de León himself. 
> 
> He just never expected to fall in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming soon.

The Readers Tail [ [X](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2defc85dfbb5684d998cf8318fd3d936/03c8423bc5326832-c8/s500x750/834bbfc601824eb2bb01801794ef43e81d826c1d.jpg). [X](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8eb36bcf6d29e67bf3752b39567e0fde/03c8423bc5326832-c1/s500x750/ec5b55270b83cc5cfd78fae4126ad2f6ae654452.jpg) ] .

* * *

Sitting upon a a rock you did your best to look away from your sisters speaking with the Assassin’s that inhabited the island. These men and the few woman were off limits. Wrinkling your nose you glanced down at your tail, pure gold reflected in the sun light. You were the only one of your sisters to have a golden tail. Sinking your teeth in your lips you were about to go for a swim until you heard your name being called.

“Y/n!” Turning to the voice you noticed a bright blue fin swimming towards you, it was your eldest sister. She had a frown on her face once she reached you, her hands clasping your gently she took a deep breath in. “Sister....what have I’ve been telling you...it is far to dangerous for you to leave these waters...you do not know.”

Ripping your hands away you frowned digging your nails into your palms. “I am not a child, stop treating me like I’m some pup.”

Hearing your sister sigh you hear her call out to you while you swam away. “Do not swim to far.”

* * *

Your sisters words were ringing through your head, you hated that your sisters always treated you like you were some whelp that couldn’t swim. While you may not have killed many unwanted guests on the island did not mean you could handle yourself.

Swimming through the waters you first noticed that something was off, a distinctive smell clouded the waters. Your curiosity getting the better of you, you swam towards the scent though the moment you got close you wished you never followed.

Before you was a chaotic scene, bodies in the water. Few men struggling while others were dead. Floating in a water becoming shark food as the creatures passed you. It was not until you spotted a blonde man swimming to the shore, blood leaking from a wound in his leg. You knew he was not going to last and part of you should have left him to drown but their was something about him. Pushing down your nerves you dodge a piece of the ship that was falling into the waters.

Keeping your gaze on him, you pushed yourself to move faster as you grabbed his arm leading him to the surface. You watched as the man gasped for air, you watched as he dragged himself to the shore. Your head titling to the side, your body sitting in the cove of the ocean though not paying attention to your surroundings you missed a wave push a piece of the broken mast upon your tail.Letting out a sharp cry, the man turned his attention to you, he seemed to be debating something though with a curse his made his way over to you stuck in the waters.

Edward Kenway did not think he should have survived at all, he should have easily been shark food but the creatures seemed to be avoiding him. But that’s when he caught sight of it. Shimmering gold, a beautiful color. He was captivated by the sight and that’s when the creature grabbed his arm helping him to the surface. 

He could hardly believe it, was a mermaid saving? No...that must be a mistake, he must still be drunk or he suffered a head wound. Hitting the surface he took a deep breath of air and once he did he started to swim and did not stop until his feet hit the sand. The man was about to take a breath and collect himself until he heard a piercing cry. Turning his attention to the waters he noticed a beautiful woman in the waters. The lower half of your body in the waters being held down by a broken piece of wood. 

“Hold on lass! I am coming.”

Running back to the waters he noticed the blue of the ocean starting to turn red. Gritting his teeth, he ignored your eyes burning into him and he could have sworn you tried to bite his arm as he lifted the wood off what he amused was your legs.

“Their you go lass, now lets get you to dry lan-”

Blinking he stepped back, looking around. You were no longer in the shallow waters and the only thing the man caught was the glimpse of a golden tail hitting the waters.

Shaking his head, he frowned looking around the shore line thinking he was losing it. Wetting his lips the man noticed a broken chest, thinking that something would come good out of this. Opening the black chest he then pulled out a silver Chalice with the word [Aqua](https://pirates.fandom.com/wiki/Aqua_de_Vida_\(term\)) inscribed on the side. Tossing it in the air a smirk formed on his face.

“This will fetch a pretty penny”

* * *

Ignoring the burning pain in your tail, you closed your eyes calling out for any help. With adrenaline still rushing through your body you watched as a hammerhead swam towards you. Smiling you let your fingers run over the tough skin of the creature, you always loved sharks. Taking a deep breath in you let your fingers grasp onto the fin. 

“Take me home.”

Understand you, the Hammerhead dove deeper as you seemed to fly through the waters as your other hand clutched a similar silver Chalice, your thumb grazing the word de Vida. 

“Let us hope sister will not be to mad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he reader is a young mermaid, one of the youngest out of their sisters.The mermaids live in Whitecap Bay protecting the Assassin’s and the Fountain of Youth on the Isla Sirena.
> 
> The Assassin’s protect the mermaids and doing so the mermaids let the Assassin’s roam the Isla Sirena keeping the Fountain of Youth safe and protected.
> 
> the reader swam far out from Whitecap Bay and into the waters of Cape Bonavista. Tail getting tangled in the nets Edward cut the reader free and in return they helped him to the island.
> 
> Amongs the ship wreck the reader finds one of the Chalices of Cartagena, and Edward finds the other.
> 
> With a year passed, Edward sells the Chalice of Cartagena to a mysterious man { who turns out to be a still alive Juan Ponce de León having faked his death }
> 
> under an alias and hiding his Templar past from Edward, Juan Ponce de León hires the man to search for the other Chalice of Cartagena and a mermaid.
> 
> Accepting the offer, Edward still believes his run in with the mermaid was a drunk hallucination thinking it will be an easy job.
> 
> with Juan Ponce de León leading him in to Whitecap Bay the man with a few of his crew along with Edward’s the lure the reader and her sisters out. With the few Assassin’s on the island deep with in the hidden cavern where the Fountain of Youth resides the readers sisters are driven off and the reader is captured.
> 
> and you will find out the rest.


End file.
